Enamorada de mi ángel
by AdmiRo
Summary: Isabella Swan una típica estudiante de secundaria se enamora de un muchacho que le salvó la vida. El nombre del muchacho era Edward y no era un humano, él era un ángel. Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer. Este es un fiction Rated T ( 13)
1. Mi nombre es Isabella

Disclaimer:_ Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta historia la escribí hace un tiempo largo, fue una de mis primeras creaciones y quería compartirlo con todos/as ustedes "comunidad FanFiction"._

_-AdmiRo _

_._

_._

_._

**Prólogo Parte I **

_Isabella Swan una típica estudiante de secundaria se enamora de un muchacho que le salvó la vida. El nombre del muchacho era Edward y no era un humano, él era un ángel. _

_Sus vidas y destinos cambiarán por completo._

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1: Mi nombre es Isabella **

Mi nombre es Isabella, apodada Bella, Swan, soy una chica reservada y con amigos bien seleccionados. Me gusta mucho leer y escuchar música. Vivo en Forks, con mi padre Charlie, mi madre murió hace cinco años. . .últimamente mi padre se ha deprimido por la falta de mi madre.

Estoy cursando el último año de la secundaria, tengo 17 años, y mis mejores amigos se llaman Jessica, Mike, Ángela y Eric.

No me gusta mucho vivir aquí en Forks, ya que odio la lluvia y la humedad. Antes, cuando tenía doce años vivía en Phoenix, Arizona, un lugar soleado.

Hoy me levanté con un día típico en Forks, lluvioso y lleno de charcos. Tenía que ir a la escuela, me preparé el bolso, me puse la ropa adecuada, y tomé las llaves de mi camioneta roja.

Mi padre salió a despedirme mientras me subía al coche…

–¡Ten cuidado Bella!

–Lo tendré papá. . . ¡Adiós! – me despedí y conduje hasta la escuela.


	2. Accidente peligroso

**Capitulo 2: Accidente peligroso **

Llegué a la escuela, bajé mi bolso y lo apoyé en mi camioneta, me puse los auriculares con música de mi banda favorita, Muse. Saqué el libro de biología y comencé a revisar la tarea, mientras esperaba por Ángela para ingresar al instituto.

.

.

.

Estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, cuando escuché gritos, volteé y un auto se venía contra mí. ¡Iba a aplastarme! estaba casi sobre mis narices. Quise gritar pero ni llegué a reaccionar, del susto caí al suelo y cuando el coche estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro a punto de matarme, un muchacho se interpuso entre la camioneta y mi cuerpo, y la frenó con una sola mano, solo si el coche fuera una pluma.

Quedé paralizada, miré su rostro, era angelical, perfecto, con rasgos finos y delicados, con una mirada pacifica y apasionada. No pude ni agradecerle. Él salió corriendo de la escena cuando las personas comenzaron a reunirse a mí alrededor para ver si me encontraba bien.


	3. Pensando en él

**Capitulo 3: Pensando en él **

Me mandaron al hospital, mi padre vino desesperado, lo único que decía repetidas veces era… "Quiero ver al culpable de esto"

Traté de tranquilizarlo, pero tenía pasta de policía y nunca podías hacerle bajar los humos. Me revisaron y estaba todo bien, no tenía ni un rasguño. Pero todo eso había sido gracias a ese muchacho…ese joven que me salvó la vida, ese joven con rostro angelical.

Nunca lo había visto, era la primera vez que su rostro aparecía en mi mente. Estaba segura, no lo conocía.

No le dije nada a mi padre, pensé que no tendría importancia hablar de un muchacho perfecto que salvó mi vida, sin saber su nombre y menos decirle que había frenado la camioneta con una fuerza inigualable.

Esperaría al día siguiente para verlo en la escuela, porque claro debía ser un alumno, o eso creía.

.

.

.

Fue la experiencia más extraña de mi vida. Jamás pensé que podría salvarme de algo así, fue extraordinario y a la vez peligroso.

Pero lo único que sé es que no dejo de pensar en él, si tan solo hubiera dicho su nombre, o si yo hubiera agradecido, pero no, ninguno dijo nada. Estaba en shock y él parecía sorprendido. Estaba muy intrigada por saber algo de él, necesitaba verlo y agradecerle su valentía.


	4. ¿Quién eres?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Quién eres? **

Ayer fue un día agotador, entre el accidente, el muchacho extraño que me salvó, mi padre enfurecido con el conductor, mis amigas en casa cuidándome, y los demás compañeros de la escuela que bombeaban mi twitter con "Felicitaciones" por sobrevivir, estaba cansada y frustrada por ser el centro de atención en esos días. Odiaba ser el centro.

Esta vez mi padre me llevó a la escuela en la patrulla, la cual bastante vergüenza me dio. Entendía que ese fuera su trabajo, pero ningún chico saldría conmigo si veían a mi padre con un arma debajo de la chaqueta. Ni siquiera el valiente muchacho que me salvo.

Me bajé de su coche, estaban Jessica y Mike esperándome en la puerta del instituto. Me acerqué a ellos, los saludé e ingresé. Luego de Matemáticas e Historia, debíamos cruzar el campus para ir a Vóley. Obviamente no me iba nada bien en los deportes, siempre fui más que nada estudiosa. Nada de deportes para mí.

Estábamos caminando con Jessica y Ángela, cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, volteé y ahí estaba él, el muchacho que salvó mi vida. . .

–Ustedes sigan, yo tengo que hacer algo ¿sí?

–Si claro, te esperamos en el campus– dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

Entonces me dirigí hacia él, cuando él noto que me acercaba, comenzó a alejarse. Me puse furiosa porque se alejaba de mi ¡¿Por qué lo hacía?!

Entonces comencé a correrlo. Cuando lo alcancé tomé su chaqueta y la estiré hacia mi.

–¡Oye!– dije mientras tomaba algo de aire.

Y el chico no emitía ni una sola palabra, solo estaba petrificado. Y yo pensé ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es mudo?

–Quería agradecerte por lo de ayer, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste. No se como lo hiciste, pero gue algo impresionante. No sé porque huyes de mi… – dije sarcásticamente.

–No debes agradecerme, es lo que tenía que hacer – dijo con una voz suave y relajante, como si cantara una canción de cuna.

–Sí, bueno, no tenias porque hacerlo, no me conoces. Gracias por salvar mi vida, solo quería decirte eso, y emmm... Quería…¿preguntarte tu nombre?

Me miró a los ojos e hizo una sonrisa tan hermosa, como si diera paz con cada movimiento de su rostro.

–Mi nombre es Edward –susurro.

–¿Edward? ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿Y que tal tu apellido?

–Solo soy Edward– dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.

–¡Oye no te vayas!– dije desesperada.

–¿Que necesitas?– contestó él volteando su cara hacia mí.

–Solo quería que camináramos juntos…¿Te molestaría?

–No claro que no.

Caminamos hasta la gruta que quedaba a tan solo tres calles de la escuela, había que entrar un poco en el bosque y allí estaba, un paisaje mágico a tan solo unos pasos.

–Es el lugar más bonito de Forks– dije con una sonrisa.

–Si es muy bonito, pero he visto otro lugar mucho más bonito, seguro te gustaría mucho más que este lugar – dijo con mucho agrado.

–¿Si? ¿Qué lugar? – pregunte.

–Es un campo de flores, crecen flores silvestres de distintos colores. Son muy hermosas, así como tú.

Cuando terminó de decir eso me sonrojé, traté de taparme la cara, pero no podía. Sentía que mi rostro cambiaba de un tono rosadito a rojo fuerte. ¡Qué vergüenza!

–Qué bonito lo que dices ¿eso no es en Forks o sí?

–Sí lo es. Es un lugar realmente mágico, como un portal para los ángeles.

–¡Wow que poético!– dije mirando sus ojos brillantes de un tono parecido al oro.


	5. Eres especial

**Capitulo 5: Eres especial **

Edward me acompaño en silencio de vuelta hacia la escuela, y cuando llegamos susurro:

–Adiós Isabella…

–Gracias de nuevo por salvarme Edward. Eres especial– susurre y él me sonrió.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Yo caminé hasta el campus a donde estaban mis amigas, al llegar al campo de Vóley, Ángela estaba esperándome, ya que la clase había terminado.

–¿Donde te metiste? ¡Tuve que mentir diciendo que te sentías algo mareada Bella! –exclamo.

–Upss, lo siento amiga…Estaba con, con Edward.

–¿Quién es ese?! –exclamo mi amiga confundida.

–Es un muchacho que conocí… – explique y apareció Mike interrumpiéndome como siempre.

–Después me cuentas ¿sí?– dijo Ángela enojada porque Mike cortaba nuestras conversaciones.

Caminamos hasta su coche, e ingresamos juntas. Bajamos en mi casa y la invité a tomar el té para contarle sobre Edward.

–Edward me salvó la vida el día de la camioneta – explique –Él me salvó la vida, no puedo explicártelo con exactitud, fue algo muy loco.

–¡No me habías dicho nada! ¿Por qué?– dijo Ángela mientras tomaba su té.

–Si lo sé, perdón, esperaba saber más de él para decirte algo. Él es tan perfecto, no lo sé. Su rostro es tan angelical, su piel parece porcelana blanca. Sus ojos son color oro tiene algo distinto, algo mágico.

–Okey, o sea que es el hombre ¿perfecto?

–No lo sé, solo te digo lo que veo en él. Es como muy poético y parece tierno, bueno en realidad es tierno, me ha hecho sentir muy bien, habla de forma suave y pausada y dice cosas lindas.

–¡Te has enamorado amiga!– dijo Ángela saltando sobre la cama.

Comencé a reír y me puse colorada.

–Creo que es muy hermoso. No lo sé, es algo extraño, pero tan valiente… Creo que ha robado el corazón.

–¡Es tu Romeo!

–Sí lo es –dije avergonzada mientras me tiraba en el suelo a imaginar su bello rostro.


	6. Cielo mío

**Capitulo 6: Cielo mío **

Esa noche me dormí pensando en Edward. Solo podía pensar en su sonrisa y su hermosa mirada.

Tuve un sueño extraño, hermoso pero extrañamente curioso…

Estaba recostada en mi cama, cuando vi una luz fuera que ingresaba por mi ventana, me levanté y me asomé para ver más detenidamente. Esa luz se movía y no podía ver que era ya que era muy encandilarte.

Con mí vestido blanco de seda caminé por el pasillo de mi casa y salí fuera.

Caminé hacia la luz y una voz susurro:

–Isabella…Isabella…

–¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? –exclame.

–Ven conmigo Bella…

Me acerqué a la luz y note que sí, que era él, era Edward que me miraba con su rostro angelical, me daba paz.

Mientras él se acercaba a mi cuerpo note que levitaba… Lo tomé de la mano y comenzamos a correr por el bosque, el sol era muy fuerte, su luz… me encandilaba. Era más fuerte que nunca.

Al correr con él, pude notar que de su espalda se desplegaban dos alas blancas puramente blancas y delicadas. Toqué una de sus alas y era lo más suave y hermoso que alguna vez había visto.

Luego desperté y me di cuenta de que había sido un loco sueño con Edward, el joven que comenzaba a amar con locura. Creo que me había tomado muy enserio el hecho de que su rostro pareciese angelical.


	7. Quiero besarlo

**Capitulo 7: Quiero besarlo **

Este fin de semana la escuela brindaría un baile, esperé encontrarme con Edward, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Pensé que había sido muy tonta al no preguntarle donde estudiaba, o donde vivía. Me di cuenta que era demasiado estúpida cuando se trataba de muchachos, no sé porque…

Fuimos con mis amigas a comprar unos vestidos para la noche de la fiesta, pasamos por el pueblo principal y compré un hermoso vestido de seda azul con una chalina color crema.

Me puse muy contenta por ir al baile, pero hubiese querido tener la oportunidad de invitar a Edward.

Jessica invitó a Mike al baile, ella estaba enamorada de él desde séptimo grado, y en cuanto a Eric invitó a Ángela, obvio que irían juntos porque eran novios. En cuanto a mí… sola como siempre.

.

.

.

Llegó el gran día. El gran baile.

No me emocionaba mucho ya que iba sola, pero trataba de disfrutar la noche para que pasara más rápido.

El baile estaba repleto de jóvenes, todos en parejas y yo ahí sentada en un rincón sola como un hongo. Pensé varias veces en irme, pero no sé porque algo allí me retenía.

Me levanté por un trago y al hacerlo me topé con Edward, el precioso muchacho que había salvado mi vida de aquel accidente con la camioneta.

–¡Edward! –exclame.

–Hola Bella – susurro –¿Quieres bailar?

–Claro que sí – respondí con mucha alegría.

Me llevó afuera tomándome de la mano, nos dirigimos a una glorieta toda decorada con flores, me ayudó a subir los escalones y cuando estábamos allí, a apunto de bailar… una canción lenta comenzó a tocar.

Me tomó de la cintura, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Bailamos hasta que la canción dejó de sonar… Luego él me miro a los ojos y susurro de forma muy dulce:

–Eres hermosa ¿lo sabes verdad?

Sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba, estaba alteradísima.

–Tú eres hermoso Edward –respondí avergonzada.

–Tienes algo especial dentro de ti.

–¿Especial? –pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

–Sí, nunca había sentido lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti – dijo soltando mi cuerpo.

–Yo también siento algo por ti – respondí ansiosa por besarlo, aunque quería esperar a que él lo hiciera.

–Tengo que irme, nos veremos más tarde – me dijo y salió corriendo con rapidez dejándome inmóvil sin ser capaz de responderle.

Quedé parada en el medio de la glorieta sola, esperando un beso de él, que jamás llego…


	8. Volverte a ver

**Capitulo 8: Volverte a ver **

Hoy martes. Me preparé para ir a la escuela. Me peiné y me puse la ropa, tomé mi bolso y mis llaves, mi padre decidió que todavía no estaba lista para salir sola en coche, asique me sacó las llaves de las manos y me llevó en su patrulla.

Esta vez le pedí que me dejara una calle antes de la escuela ya que me hacía sentir mal y avergonzada llegar en una patrulla policial.

Al bajar del coche miré y a lo lejos cerca de la salida de la escuela estaba Edward, parecía que estaba esperándome, asique me despedí de mi padre rápidamente y fui directo hacia él casi desesperada.

–Hola –conteste sonrojada.

–Bueno días Isabella –respondió él.

–Dime Bella –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

–¿Bella entonces? –susurro él riendo.

–Sí –respondí –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a cuidar de ti –exclamo.

–¿De mi? ¿Por qué? –pregunte intrigada.

–Es mi deber –dijo muy seguro.

–Eres muy gracioso ¿sabes? –exclame y largué una carcajada riéndome.

–Entonces ¿quieres ir al prado? – dijo cambiando de tema.

–¡Claro! ¿Ahora? –pregunte ansiosa.

–Si tú quieres…

–¡Claro que si quiero! Espera que le avisaré a una amiga que me voy contigo –le dije y me acerqué a donde estaba Ángela para avisarle que me escaparía con Edward. Obvio para que me cubriera.

Caminamos un largo rato dentro del bosque, el cual no había visto nunca, al llegar había un campo verde lleno de gotas de rocío, con flores enormes de color violeta, con copos amarillos y árboles pomposos.

Corrí por el campo tocando las flores como una niña. Él me miró y sonrío.

–¿Quieres sentarte a ver el sol junto a mi? –exclamo aun sonriéndome.

–Sí –asentí con mi cabeza y me lance sobre las flores suaves.

Juntos, uno al lado del otro miramos el sol por un largo rato. Pensé que debía darle una señal, una señal de que deseaba ser besada, volteé mi rostro hacia él y lo miré, su piel era brillante y blanca. Sus ojos eran casi transparentes a la luz del sol, pude notarlo cuando me miró y sonrió con una perfección absoluta.

–¿Te gusta el lugar cierto? –pregunto.

–¡Si me encanta! Gracias por traerme aquí…

–Supuse que te gustaría, este lugar es muy tu –susurro.

–¿Tú crees? –pregunte sonrojada.

–Tú eres especialmente hermosa –me dijo y con su mano acarició mi mejilla.

Toqué su mano y sentí una fuerte conexión, una conexión que me ataba a él por vida… Como si solo él fuera el indicado para mí, como si fuéramos hechos el uno para el otro… Almas gemelas.


	9. Un beso

**Capitulo 9: Un beso**

Me senté en el pasto, corrí algunas flores y tomé de la mano a Edward. Él sonrió con pureza y se acercó a mí rostro. Miró mi boca y luego volvió a mis ojos, clavo su mirada fijamente en mí y con suavidad acercándose a mis labios, me besó…

Sentí que flotaba en el aire, que el tiempo y el espacio ya no existían, que todo había desaparecido, que solo éramos él y yo. Su boca era tibia, sentía un deseo por él que me llenaba todo el cuerpo.

Sus besos fueron como una descarga eléctrica. Él había cambiado mi vida.

–Tu belleza es incomparable– dijo Edward acariciando mi cabello luego de besarme.

–Eres mágicamente perfecto –dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo de nuevo.

Luego de solo besarnos por largas horas, Edward me acompañó con una caminata silenciosa hasta la puerta de la escuela. Pensé que me acompañaría hasta casa, o me llevaría en su coche, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había visto manejar uno.

Ese día fue el más bonito de todos, fue nuestro primer beso, y el primero de toda mi vida.

Ese beso me cambio por completo, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él, no dejaba de pensar en sus labios, en sus ojos y en sus manos suaves que acariciaban mi piel.


	10. Estoy enamorada

**Capitulo 10: Estoy enamorada **

Esperé ansiosa el día siguiente para verlo en la escuela.

Al llegar no lo vi, me desilusione y me puse un poco triste, pero Ángela durante todo el día intento levantarme el ánimo.

–¡Oye! Él sabe que tienes que estudiar para una mejor vida –dijo Ángela sonriendo pícaramente.

–Si es verdad – susurre comprendiendo que quizás Edward no quería atosigarme.

Quizás me esperaría fuera a la salida o quizás no podía venir por trabajo… Igual me quede esperando a la salida como una tonta a que apareciera.

Esperaba que él no se desilusionara con mi beso, con el beso de una inexperta…. Yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

A la salida, mi amiga Jessica se ofreció a llevarme a casa y acepté con gusto ya que no vi a Edward por allí.

Al llegar me recosté pensando en él, lo único que quería era verlo y sentir de nuevo sus labios fríos.

Mientras pensaba en él, el timbre de la casa sonó… mi mente se puso en blanco por un segundo y luego volví a recostarme para recordar el maravilloso beso que me había regalado Edward. Volvieron a insistir tocando el timbre, bajé las escaleras algo apresurada, quizás era una emergencia….

–¿Quién es?– dije apoyándome sobre la puerta.

–Soy Edward –susurro una voz del otro lado.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa ansiosa y lo deje pasar.

–¡Hola!– dije abrazándolo entusiasmada de verlo.

–Hola, pensé en venir, sabía que me necesitabas –exclamo seguro.

–¡Si es verdad! Me leíste la mente… Estaba pensándote –dije y me sonroje.

–Solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti– dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

–Yo estoy….– susurre nerviosa y me quede sin habla.

Él abrió sus grandes ojos aun mas y me miro fijamente… y susurro en tono de pregunta…

–¿Tu qué?

–Yo siento cosas por ti Edward –confesé.

–Yo también Bella. Aunque no debería estar pasando esto...

–¿Por qué no?

–Somos muy distintos, somos de distintos mundos, de distintas dimensiones… Es imposible lo nuestro – susurro nervioso y poso su mano a mi cintura.

–Estamos en el mismo planeta y en la misma dimensión. Podemos hacer lo que queramos si lo deseamos– dije sonriéndole.

–Es mucho más complejo que eso. Aunque no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti.

–¿Que es lo que sientes por mi?

–Yo también te amo– dijo mirándome a los ojos con sinceridad en su rostro.

Reí por un segundo nerviosa sin palabras y luego me disculpe por mi risa nerviosa.

-Yo también creo que te amo… –exclame tapando mi rostro rojo como un tomate.

–Lo sé, puedo sentirlo en ti, y eso hace que me sea más difícil dejarte.

–Entonces no me dejes nunca– concluí.


	11. Quédate a mi lado

**Capitulo 11: Quédate a mi lado **

Subimos las escaleras y nos sentamos en mi cama. Le mostré algunas fotos mías de pequeña y él con mucha amabilidad observó todo.

Luego tomó un relicario que estaba en la mesa de luz al lado de mi cama y susurro con vos pacifica…

–Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti Bella.

–Lo sé, se que ella estaría muy orgullosa… ¡Gracias Edward! –exclame sonriéndole mientras guardaba las fotos.

–Ella sabe que tendrás una maravillosa vida.

–¿Te mencione que mi madre había muerto? – pregunte al no recordar si lo había mencionado anteriormente.

–Pues no salió de tus labios, pero sí de tu corazón…

–¿De mi corazón?

–Sí… Puedo sentir todo lo que tú sientes. Siempre he podido –confeso.

–¿Como lo sabías? ¡Enserio dímelo!– dije riendo pensando que el bromeaba conmigo.

–Eres tan dulce – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí cambiando de tema.

–Tú eres dulce –contesté y me acerqué a besarlo.

Luego de besarlo le pedí que se quedara a mi lado, por lo menos por un corto tiempo.

Así lo hizo, se quedó abrazado a mí en la cama, podía sentir su hermosa respiración sobre mi piel. Eso me relajó e hizo que me durmiera rápidamente.


	12. Confía en mí

Nota de la autora_: Lamento que tuvieran que esperar la actualización, me fui de vacaciones. He vuelto y seguiré publicando este fiction para ustedes con mucho gusto. Saludos. _

–_AdmiRo _

**Capitulo 12: Confía en mí **

Desperté sola en la cama, sentí la puerta de casa abrirse y me alteré, supe que era mi padre, desesperada busque por todos lados a Edward en la casa, pero ya no estaba.

Mi padre me saludó mirándome extrañado y susurro:

–¿Que estas buscando?

–Nada, solo perdí un anillo –respondí mintiendo de forma nerviosa.

No sé si me había creído o no, pero no podía decirle que había estado con un muchacho en casa.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en él, Edward era demasiado para mí, lo sabía, pero necesitaba tenerlo.

Pensé y analice por horas cómo se había ido y porque no me había despertado antes de partir. Pensé en sus besos y caricia, en como su piel me hacía sentir, su piel rozando la mía y como su cuerpo me atraía como un imán.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con todo el humor del mundo, muy feliz por el día anterior, él me amaba, o eso creía mi inocente corazón.

Salí a correr por la ciudad, hoy había sol, amaba esos pocos días en Forks soleados, pocos pero agradables. Extrañaba el sol de vez en cuando.

Estaba llegando a la entrada del bosque cuando vi a Edward caminar por alrededor de un árbol nervioso. Me acerqué a él lentamente y me saludo con encanto.

–Hola belleza –dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

–Hola Edward –respondí de forma inocente.

–¿Quieres pasear conmigo? –pregunto.

–Claro, pero… ¿Te hago una pregunta antes? –pregunte y asintió –¿Cómo saliste de mi casa?

–Solo me esfumé cuando tu padre entró, no quería que tuvieras problemas.

–¡Que gracioso Edward! –exclame riéndome de sus chistes.

–¡Te juego una carrera a la cascada! –exclamo riéndose y comenzamos a correr.

Corrí mucho antes que él haciendo trampa, pero él me alcanzó y me tomó de la cintura con rapidez. Reímos un rato abrazados y luego seguimos caminando. Llegamos a la cascada, él se quitó la camisa, yo me sonroje de la vergüenza y me quede paralizada viendo su hermosa piel, su piel se veía blanca brillante, me acerque a tocarlo, con solo un roce sentí su piel tan suave que parecía seda.

El se acerco al borde de la cascada y le dije nerviosa:

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Vamos a darnos un chapuzón? –pregunto con sus ojos picarones.

–¿No está un poco lejos el fondo? –pregunte asustada por la altura.

–Estás segura conmigo, confía en mí, nada malo pasará –prometió y me tomo de la mano.

Confié en él, me quité el pantalón y me quedé con mi remera deportiva, algo avergonzada por mi cuerpo delgado y sin forma me tape como pude con mi blusa alargada mientas él me tomaba de la mano.

Nos lanzamos al agua mientras yo gritaba de emoción y adrenalina.

¡Nunca antes había sentido tanta adrenalina en mi vida!

Nadamos por un largo rato juntos, le lance agua al rostro un par de veces mientras el sonreía y me miraba anonadado con su mirada dulce.

Luego de unos minutos me ayudó a salir del agua y volvimos a subir por las rocas por nuestra ropa. Nos vestimos y me acompañó hasta casa como todo un caballero, me dio un beso en la boca suavemente dándole una descarga eléctrica a mi corazón enamorado y partió con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	13. Un día solos

**Capitulo 13: Un día solos **

El día de ayer había sido magnifico, lo único que esperaba era ver a Edward de nuevo. Quería tenerlo, tenerlo conmigo para siempre.

Me asomé por mi ventana y allí estaba él esperándome con una sonrisa. Bajé las escaleras acelerada y le mentí a mi padre diciéndole que Jessica había venido por mí para estudiar.

Él me dejo ir sin titubear, salí por la puerta y corrí hacia los brazos de Edward con gran emoción. Él me tomó con fuerza y me pidió encontrarnos en la salida de Forks, donde se encontraba la cabaña "Día maravilloso"; una posada donde se podía pasar un fin de semana al aire libre; solían ir los enamorados todos los veranos.

No entendí porque él no iba conmigo directamente y me enviaba sola, pero no lo discutí ya que lo pasaría con él y nada mas importaba.

Tomé un taxi y me fui para allá inmediatamente.

Al llegar di unas vueltas caminando por el lugar esperándolo. Después de una hora de esperar y creer que no iba a llegar, apareció, me agarró por sorpresa de la cintura y me besó el cuello. Me di vuelta y lo bese sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pasamos un día maravilloso juntos y solos. Corrimos por los campos como dos niños y luego nos sentamos al lado del rio a jugar ajedrez.

Por supuesto él ganó, era perfectamente inteligente.

Cada día me enamoraba más de él y creo que a Edward le pasaba lo mismo conmigo, podía sentirlo.


	14. Noche mágica

**Capitulo 14: Noche mágica **

El día terminó y la noche apareció terminando nuestro perfecto día juntos. Tomé mi celular y llamé a mi padre, no quería que saliera a buscarme con una patrulla y arrestara a Edward por secuestro. Le dije que llegaría al día siguiente, que me quedaría con Jessica y se lo creyó.

Edward me levantó en sus brazos y entró en una cabaña, me sentó en la cama y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? –pregunto mirándome.

-Sí ¡me encantaría! –dije con entusiasmo pero algo nerviosa.

Me tocó el cabello con suavidad y luego paso su mano a mi mejilla.

-No quiero herirte, no puedo evitar amarte Isabella –susurro mirándome.

Mi corazón se derritió por sus dichos y comencé a besarlo. Esos besos se tornaron caricias y esas caricias abrazos. Allí todo comenzó a ser mágico y se convirtió en una noche increíble.

Entre él y yo, juntos, como una sola persona. Mi primera vez era más de lo que había imaginado, más de lo que podía pensar, esto era el cielo. Cada vez que el me tocaba mi corazón se detenía y volvía a comenzar. Este amor me estaba dejando hipnotizada, su piel era como la porcelana, suave y magníficamente radiante. Lo amaba con locura.


	15. No puedo mentir más

**Capitulo 15: No puedo mentir más **

Al amanecer, desperté tapada con unas sabanas de seda blanca, tomé una bata del aparador, y me vestí.

Salí de la cabaña en busca de Edward, lo vi sentado en el pasto mirando la puesta del sol.

-¿Edward? -dije con voz suave.

-Estaba esperándote – dijo con tono preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te ha gustado estar conmigo? –pregunte soltando una lagrima.

-Claro que si me ha gustado y por eso no puedo mentir más… No puedo hacerte eso –explico y me paralice.

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Mentir en qué? –pregunte seriamente.

-No soy lo que tú crees…

-Sí que lo eres –dije exaltada.

-Somos muy diferentes, no lo entiendes, no soy… no soy… de aquí –exclamo.

-Bueno no eres de Forks, eso se puede solucionar… Muchas parejas viven alejadas pero se mantienen juntas –comente nerviosa.

-No hablo de Forks, hablo de que no soy de este mundo – dijo dando vuelta en círculos nervioso.

-¿Como de este mundo, que quieres decir?

-Yo soy un ángel, Bella… No soy humano –dijo y me paralice por completo, sentí que el corazón me salía de la boca y que mi cuerpo se desvanecía.

Me quedé sin habla, primero pensé que era una broma, pero su rostro no demostraba mentira en sus dichos, no se reía y parecía preocupado…

-No comprendo lo que me dices – le dije nerviosa titubeando.

-Yo no soy humano, soy un ángel, tu ángel de la guarda. Es mi deber cuidar de ti Isabella –explico mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Tu eres mi... mi… que? –susurre y me desvanecí por completo.


	16. En casa

**Capitulo 16: En casa**

Desperté en mi cama algo confundida, mi padre estaba a mi lado mirándome.

En cuanto abrí mis ojos el susurro en modo de pregunta:

-¿Estás bien hija?

-Si papá –respondí -¿Cómo llegue a casa? –pregunte luego.

-Yo llegué del trabajo y tú estabas dormida –explico –Más bien desmayada en el porche, te subí en mis brazos hasta tu habitación y ahora estaba esperando a que despertaras cariño…

-Solo creo que fue un tonto mareo -mentí porque no necesitaba otro problema en mi vida, no necesitaba que mi padre se volviera loco.

Mi padre me dejo sola y lloré por unos largos minutos. No comprendía nada, estaba asustada y lo único que quería era que Edward me explicara todo. Quería que me dijera la verdad… aunque fuera dolorosa, necesitaba saber todo con lujo de detalles.

Esperé toda la noche por Edward despierta.

Pero nunca llegó.

Al día siguiente me quede acurrucada en mi cama sin ganas de hacer o decir algo. Estaba abrumada.

Le pedí a mi padre que me dejara faltar al instituto y me lo concedió. No podía enfrentar a nadie, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería ver a Edward. Nadie más.


	17. Esto es imposible

**Capitulo 17: Esto es imposible**

Pasé toda la mañana recostada en mi cama, pensando en él.

La lluvia era torrencial, sentí un ruido que provenía desde la calle, como un estallido, tomé mi chaqueta de lluvia y me asome a la ventana de la entrada.

Vi a Edward en la esquina de la calle, parecía que estaba esperándome…

Abrí la puerta, tome valor y corrí hacia él.

-¡Necesito explicaciones! –grite enfadada.

-Lo sé, por eso vine…

-¿Eres un ángel? ¿O solo un loco drogadicto que alucina? –pregunte furiosa.

-Soy un ángel, tu ángel.

-¿Pero entonces nadie puede verte excepto yo, eso quieres decirme?

-Solo tú puedes verme Bella, nadie más.

-Esto es demasiado, pero necesito saber más, todo… Yo me enamore de ti –susurre sollozando.

-Y yo de ti, pero esto es imposible –exclamo -No debí romper las reglas.

-¿Que reglas? –pregunte mirándolo.

-Está prohibido enamorarse de los humanos, se supone que no debemos sentir nada…

-¡No quiero que me dejes! –exclame desesperada y lo tome del brazo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir a tu lado, no puedo cuidarte así… Esto es un riesgo para tu vida y mi existencia.

-Prefiero correr el riesgo antes que perderte -susurre -Porque te amo Edward –exclame besando sus labios fríos.

-Eres todo lo que deseo Isabella –suspiro mirándome.

-Quédate conmigo –le dije apretando sus manos.

-No puedo… Tengo que irme, juro que no volverás a verme. No seré un obstáculo en tu vida –exclamo y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Lo mire con tristeza y una gran luz me encandilo, había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Ese había sido el peor momento de mi vida luego de la muerte de mi madre.

Nuevamente una persona que amaba me dejaba y el corazón se me hacia pedazos.


	18. Graduación

**Capitulo 18: Graduación **

Había pasado un mes sin ver a Edward, sufrí y llore todos los días pensando en él y en lo que habíamos vivido.

Hoy era mi graduación. Me sentía sola sin él, incompleta. No iba a amar a nadie más, lo sabía, no podría amar a otro.

Mi corazón estaba roto y trataba de disimularlo, pero era casi imposible.

Los graduados iban a asistir a una fiesta en la playa, excepto yo, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir, para hacer amigos o para mantenerlos. Ya no tenía a nadie.

Siempre había planeado este día, "el día de mi graduación", pensé que iba a ser el más feliz, pero no lo fue, había sido un fiasco.

Entré en una depresión que no tenía salida… Sabía que Edward no regresaría y no podía sobrevivir con eso.


	19. Frío Invierno

**Capitulo 19: Frio Invierno **

Hoy tuve un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, no podría explicar qué pero sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Salí a correr para despejar mi mente, era un día nublado la nieve tapaba las carreteras y los árboles estaban repletos de copos blancos.

Mientras corría tenía la sensación de que me seguían. Volteé varias veces pero nadie estaba allí, solo esta perseguida.

Llegué a un camino cerrado entonces decidí dar la vuelta para volver por la misma ruta que había pasado anteriormente. Noté que una luz se movía a lo lejos y me exalte.

-¿¡Edward?! –grite emocionada mientras la luz se acercaba a mí.

Luego de unos segundo note que no era Edward, no se parecía en nada, me asusté y entré en pánico. Salté la cinta de seguridad del camino cerrado y corrí por el sendero con rapidez.

Corrí lo más que pude hasta que un dolor punzante en el estomago me detuvo. Tuve que parar, estaba muy agitada y necesitaba respirar.

Esperé unos segundos apoyada en un árbol mirando a mí alrededor algo perseguida, pero estaba sola, la luz no me había seguido.

El silencio y el lugar me asustaban, necesitaba volver, pero no sabía cómo… ¿Y si la luz me estaba esperando? No parecía ser Edward, él nunca me asustaría de esa forma.

Sentí unas fuertes pisadas en la nieve. Me escondí detrás del árbol donde estaba apoyada y comencé a temblar.

Rápido una ráfaga de viento me revoloteo el cabello, ese viento me advertía peligro, podía sentirlo. Alguien quería hacerme daño.

Me asomé y un hombre blanco, de tez pálida se me acercó con suavidad. Me asusté obviamente porque no lo conocía y sentía algo malo en él.

Quise golpearlo en modo de defensa para ver si se alejaba de mí, pero a él parecía no importarle mi agresividad. Me miró a los ojos y pregunto con una voz dominante y oscura:

-Tú eres Isabella ¿verdad?

-Si –respondí con valentía.

El hombre me observó de arriba a abajo, su expresión cambio de malévola a suave y entonces hizo una sonrisa perversa. Trató de acercarse más, pero yo retrocedí y caí sobre la nieve.

En ese instante una luz me encandilo y vi a Edward como se interponía entre los dos.

-¡Déjala! –grito.

-Ella es muy especial para ti ¿cierto? –susurró el hombre.

-Bella quédate detrás de mí, él no te tocará –dijo cubriéndome.

-Esta mujer sabe más de lo que alguna vez alguien podría saber, es un peligro –exclamo el hombre.

-Ella no tiene la culpa… ¡Déjala vivir!

-No puedo llevármela, tenía la orden de llevarme a uno, no a dos.

Edward me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió plácidamente.

El hombre rápidamente se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí… Obviamente no era un hombre común.

-¿Quien era él o que era?- pregunte asustada.

-Es el ángel de la muerte Isabella, por mi culpa lo habían mandado a callarte. Sabes demasiado –explico Edward.

-¿Callarme? ¿Ángel de la muerte?

-No te harán daño, lo prometo, yo arreglare esto.

Lo golpeé con fuerza furiosa porque me había abandonado y comencé a llorar.

-¿Porque me dejaste? ¿Por qué? –exclame llorando.

-Yo te amo Bella pero no puedo quedarme contigo, no me lo permite mi mundo. Yo soy un ángel y tú una mortal.

-¡Pero yo te amo! –exclame de forma caprichosa secando mis lagrimas.

-Puedo quedarme solo un poco ahora contigo ¡Te parece? –pregunto mirándome -Pero debo volver… sino vendrán por mi y será peor.

-Llévame contigo –susurre.

-No puedo –dijo tomándome de las manos.

-¿Por qué no? –exclame.

-Porque tienes toda una vida por delante, un destino que cumplir Isabella –explico.

Lo bese, volví a llorar de tristeza en sus brazos y mi cuerpo se desvaneció de cansancio.

En minutos desperté en la puerta de mi casa con Edward a mi lado.

-Te estaré cuidando –susurro –Volveré mañana.


	20. Tienes mi amor por siempre

**Capitulo 20: Tienes mi amor por siempre **

Al día siguiente espere ansiosa ver a Edward, quería irme con él, no quería vivir en este mundo sin tenerlo.

Espere en el porche de mi casa mientras lo veía llegar con una sonrisa que marcaba su rostro angelical.

Lo salude con un beso en su mejilla y caminamos de la mano hasta el prado donde me enamore perdidamente de él. Nos lanzamos sobre las flores y susurre con gran tristeza:

-¿Te irás verdad?

-Sí… Pero te cuidare siempre –contesto él.

-¿No puedo ir contigo?

-No Isabella, no puedes.

-¿Podre verte alguna vez?

-No –exclamo con tristeza –Hice un trato… tu vida por alejarme.

-¿Entonces no nos veremos jamás?

-No –respondió él avergonzado.

-¿No serás mas mi ángel? –pregunte intrigada.

-Si lo seré, hasta que mueras estaré a tu lado, pero no podrás verme.

-Entonces quiero morir ahora e irme contigo –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡No! –exclamo enojado -No quiero que mueras por mi… ¡Debes vivir!

-No quiero sin ti Edward…

-Tienes una vida por delante, un futuro mágico… Un milagro que tienes que cuidar por mí.

-No me interesa nada mas, solo te quiero a ti.

-Serás feliz, lo serás… Vas a tener un gran futuro, lo prometo –exclamo besándome lo labios.

-Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte y luego te amare en el más allá… Por toda la eternidad.

-Tú me tienes y me tendrás por siempre Isabella –exclamo.


	21. Despliega tus alas

**Capitulo 21: Despliega tus alas **

Llego el día, el peor día, Edward se iría, me dejaría para ir a su mundo, para cuidarme en secreto.

Él seguiría a mi lado pero como mi ángel y debía esperar el día de mi muerte para volver a verlo.

Lloré como nunca antes, supe que era el momento… Edward tomó mi mano, me acarició la mejilla y susurro:

-Por toda la eternidad cariño.

-Por toda la eternidad –respondí.

Nos besamos apasionados mientras el cielo nublado le abrió paso al sol. Un sol que iluminó el cuerpo completo de Edward. Rápidamente de su espalda salieron dos alas blancas radiantes, tal como las había imaginado.

-Volveré por ti amor –fueron sus últimas palabras.

Y el rayo de luz pego en su rostro realizando una especie de explosión. Mi ángel, mi amor, el hombre de mi vida había desaparecido frente a mis ojos en un segundo… Lo había perdido por siempre.

Ahora estaba cuidando de mi en otra dimensión, otro plano, como siempre lo había hecho… era mi ángel de la guarda otra vez.


	22. Inesperada noticia

**Capitulo 22: Inesperada noticia **

Pasaron tres meses desde la última vez que vi a Edward.

Volví a confiar en mí misma y arreglé mi vida, mis relaciones. Tomé el control de mi vida como Edward lo hubiera deseado.

Este año todo iba a cambiar, comenzaría a estudiar en la universidad de Forks y seguiría viviendo en casa para ayudar a mi padre.

Tuve algunos cólicos extraños asique mi padre me llevo al doctor del pueblo, necesitaba un control desde la última vez que me lo había echo. Mi periodo había disminuido y casi no daba aviso, estaba preocupada, no quería enfermarme justo antes del ingreso a la universidad.

Luego del control me entere de la verdad, estaba embarazada, embarazada de Edward. Ahora entendía porque el ángel de la muerte no me había llevado, no tenía permiso para llevarse a mi hijo y por eso tuvo que dejarme vivir.

Ahora sabia que Edward tenía razón, que mi vida iba a ser feliz y que tenía un propósito después de todo, él había dejado lo mejor de sí mismo dentro de mí, me había dado un hijo. Un hijo al que tenía que criar y cuidar con mi vida.

Siempre iba a esperarlo, siempre iba a esperar verlo otra vez, tan solo una vez más… Era todo lo que pedía… Todos los días rezaba por una visita, una caricia a mi panza, a mi bebe.

Esperaba que pudiera conocer a su hijo algún día… Que su raza lo dejara volver. Yo iba a esperarlo hasta el día de mi muerte donde iba a reencontrarme con él tal como lo había prometido.

_Continuará… _


	23. Prólogo Parte II

Disclaimer:_ Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer._

**Prólogo Parte 2 **

_Isabella Swan luego de enterarse de que estaba embarazada de Edward, su ángel guardián, decidió vivir por su hija Renesmee._

_La niña comenzará a experimentar sucesos extraordinarios basados en su genética mezclada de un ángel con un humano. _

_Edward quiere volver a la Tierra para cuidar de su familia. Tratará de encontrar la manera de ser un mortal para proteger a Bella y su preciosa hija Nessie del mal que las acecha._


	24. Mi hija Renesmee

**Capitulo 1: Mi hija Renesmee **

Hace tan solo un mes que mi hija Renesmee Swan había nacido. Estaba feliz por tener a mi hija en mis brazos, pero sentía el vacío que dejó Edward en mi corazón y en mi vida.

En esos momentos solo podía confiar en mí misma y claro, en mi hija. No podía arriesgarme a ser descubierta.

Dejé Forks, a mis amigos y a mi padre atrás… ahora vivía en Canadá, en una cabaña alejada de la ciudad para alejarme de los humanos que podrían dañar a Nessie.

Note que ella crecía más que cualquier niño normal, ella no era como los demás… había algo más, ella tenía que tener una parte de su padre pero ¿Qué era lo que había heredado de él?

Pasaron dos meses más desde la última vez que vi a mi hija crecer exageradamente, solo esperaba ver a Edward, necesitaba que me diera esperanzas, que me dijera que mi hija no moriría en mis brazos, que me dijese que iba a poder criarla. Ella era mi única esperanza para vivir esta vida sin mí amado.

Necesitaba saber que le sucedería a mi hija. Ella tenía el aspecto físico de una niña de tres años cuando apenas debía parecer un bebe recién nacido. Ya casi caminaba y solía decir mi nombre con delicadeza.

Mi temor incrementaba, no sabía qué hacer y no podía recurrir a nadie.

Luego de unos años Nessie por lógica tenía que tener dos años y medio, pero ella parecía una niña desarrollada de nueve años.

Tenía una mente brillante, sabía todo, como si su mente fuera más avanzada que cualquiera de este mundo. Nunca tuve que contarle de su padre, ella sola entendía lo que él era y donde estaba. No sabía cómo, pero ella conocía todo de mí.


	25. El tiempo corre

**Capitulo 2: El tiempo corre**

Imploré al cielo que Edward volviera, lo necesitaba y su hija también.

Aunque Nessie nunca pedía verlo, yo sabía que en el fondo lo necesitaba.

Estaba desesperada, mi hija en tan solo dos meses más llegó a desarrollarse como una niña de doce años.

Sentía que el tiempo me estaba quitando a mi hija, era como si la vida me castigara por enamorarme de alguien prohibido.

No podía soportar perder a alguien más en mi vida. No iba a permitir que me arrebataran a mi hija.

Renesmee tenía una maldición, el tiempo… Lo demás que la rodeaba eran atributos que el cielo y la magia le habían regalado, su inteligencia, su forma de hablar, su piel blanca como la nieve igual que la de su padre y por supuesto su intención hacia la vida.

Tenía una conexión especial con los animales, podía verlo, parecía como si hablara con ellos.

Cada vez que la observaba ella escondía sus dones de mí. Quizás por vergüenza o quizás por miedo a que no la entendiese.

Mi hija era especial, no solo por ser hija de Edward, mi amado, sino por ser la hija de un ángel… un verdadero ser de luz, algo inimaginable. Ella no era como los humanos comunes, tenía dones que la definían como una nefilim*.

.

.

.

_*En realidad, los Nefilim eran los descendientes de los "hijos de Dios" y las "hijas de los hombres". _


	26. Vuelve a vivir

**Capitulo 3: Vuelve a vivir**

**Renesmee POV **

Llevo muy poco tiempo en este mundo, pero he visto todo, se todo, lo que veo, comprendo lo que veo y lo que no… También puedo ver en mis sueños el resto del mundo, conozco todo, lo sé todo, es como si cada sueño representara la mente de alguien más, como si pudiera estar en la vida de otros por un segundo.

Los animales me llaman, puedo saber lo que necesitan.

He hablado con ellos, es como si leyera sus mentes, es inexplicable. Porque sé que todo eso que me sucede es extraño no le cuento a mi madre, siempre la veo preocupada por mí y con miedo a que algo me suceda.

Muchas veces la he visto sentada mirando el cielo pidiéndole a mi padre que vuelva, pero él no puede volver, me lo ha dicho. He soñado con él desde que tengo conciencia, a veces aparece en mis sueños, me cuenta historias y habla de mi madre.

Nunca he sentido miedo, todo me parece mágico, puro, no hay nada que pueda dañarme, ni a mi madre, estoy segura porque mi padre nos protege como ángel.

Hace pocos días mi madre decidió darme espacio y dejarme caminar sola por el bosque en busca de animales.

Este día era especial, o eso parecía, me sentía distinta.

Caminaba por el pasto verde y suave cuando vi un pájaro pequeño en el suelo, estaba muerto por desgracia. Me puse triste, lo tomé en mis manos y di un rezo por su vida, lloré una lágrima sobre su cuerpo e instantáneamente salió volando de entre mis manos lleno de vida.

Voló sobre mí por unos minutos, sentí su agradecimiento y luego corrí hacia mi casa contenta y asombrada, ansiosa por contarle a mi madre sobre mi nuevo poder.

¡Podía revivir a los animales!


	27. Lo he visto

**Capitulo 4: Lo he visto**

**Renesmee POV **

–¡Madre! –exclame entrando a la casa.

–¿Que ha pasado Ness?– contesto acercándose a mi desesperada.

–He revivido un pequeño pájaro –susurre.

–¿Tú hiciste qué?– dijo sorprendida y su rostro distendido se transformo en preocupación.

–Lo encontré muerto, lo reviví, pude sentir como volvía a la vida, salió volando de entre mis manos.

–Ness, nadie puede saberlo hija mía, tienes que guardar ese secreto ¿entiendes? Si ves a algún aldeano caminando cerca de aquí no hables con ellos, es peligroso –exclamo tomándome de los hombros.

–Está bien madre, no te preocupes… Nadie sabrá nada y no me arriesgare a ser descubierta por los aldeanos –prometí.

Esa misma noche soñé con mi padre, dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí pero que temía por mi seguridad, temía que alguien malo pudiera querer mis poderes buenos y usarlos para el mal.

Mi padre tenía un plan para volver, un ángel podía hacerlo pero renunciaría a la vida eterna y nunca más podría volver a ser ángel o tener poderes.

Si el aceptaba eso no tendría poderes en la tierra y no podría protegernos, él se convertiría en un mortal como mi madre.

Estaba ansioso por volver, solo quería abrazarme y amar a mi madre como lo merecía. Decía que necesitaba volver a besar a mi madre, volver a tocarla y sentir su presencia.

Sabía que ella lo necesitaba y quería estar allí apoyándola en todo. Y sobre todo necesitaba cuidar de mí en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando desperté decidí que era hora de contarle la verdad a Bella, mi madre, decirle que veía a mi padre y que hablaba con él.

La observe desde mi habitación, estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

–Lo he visto… siempre lo hice –susurre.

–¿A quién has visto Ness?– pregunto ella preocupada.

–A mi padre –respondí avergonzada por no contarle esto antes.

Mi madre comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se acerco a mí, me abrazo con fuerza y susurro:

–Eres un milagro…

La abrace con fuerza y luego, cuando se calmo le comente lo que mi padre había dicho. Le dije que tenía intenciones de volver, pero si lo hacia volvería como un mortal y no podría protegernos del mal, de un mal que él sentía, me estaba acechando.


End file.
